


Love Marks

by somethingscarlet13



Series: Good Things Come in Threes [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Smut, Well it is now, eating ass, is I love you a kink??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: A kind of sequel to my other fic "Crossing the Line" It doesn't matter which you read first, but this one is supposed to be the second one





	

Wholly shit.

That was the only thing going through Guzma's head and had been for a while.

Kukui had kissed him. Wholly shit.

His crush since childhood liked him back. Wholly shit.

Kukui was a really good kisser. Wholly shit. 

Kukui had more or less dragged him to the bed. Wholly shit. 

Kukui now had Guzma on his back while he kissed him fervorously, his lab coat, hat, and both their sunglasses forgotten on the floor. Wholly motherfucking shit.

Was he dreaming? This had to be some kind of fever dream, right? It couldn't be real and yet it was, the man of his dreams acting almost like an animal in heat right here with him, grinding their hips together and kissing Guzma's mouth, neck.

He'd be damned if he let this end too soon, and judging by the tightness in his pants it just might. He had to make this last as long as possible, so when Kukui came down for another kiss, Guzma stopped him. 

"Let me just.......strip real quick." He was panting, wich was slightly embarrassing. Kukui nodded and sat back up as Guzma began taking off his coat, then top shirt, and finally his undershirt. He moved slowly just to tease Kukui, wich was working. The long haired man was grinding against him harder now, his fingernails digging into Guzma's hips. Oh that was going to leave a mark. Guzma couldn't wait to see it.

The second he was topless Kukui was there, mouth hot against his skin, hands stroking his back. The professor was gasping, moaning, breathing hard. 

"I've wanted this for so long," Guzma heard Kukui mutter, and it was almost the straw that broke the camels back. 

Guzma had to get the upper hand here or he'd be finished before they even started. Quickly, while the other man was distracted with kissing his chest, Guzma flipped him over, pinning him with his hands and knees. 

The triumphant look on his face quickly turned to adoration and lust as he looked at the sight beneeth him.

Kukui, shirtless, bare chest rising and falling rapidly, long hair partially splayed across the pillow and partially falling over his chest, his eyes gleaming and his mouth in a perfect "o" shape that made Guzma think of porn stars. 

But he refused to come first. He'd waited too long to just finish quickly like a prepubescent boy. He had the upper hand and by god he was going to use it.

He yanked Kukui's pants and underwear off in one movement, throwing them off somewhere, and flipped Kukui over. Before the other could ask what he was doing, Guzma had his mouth over Kukui's tight little hole and was going to town with it. 

Above him, Guzma heard a shout, followed by a moan, followed by a deeper moan, followed by a constant string of approval that only made him work harder.

Burying his tongue deeper into Kukui's ass brought another shout and Guzma could feel his lovers legs begin to shake. He stayed there for a little bit longer before pulling away. 

Leaving what he was doing gained him an audible "No!" from Kukui, but Guzma shut him up with a finger to the mouth. "Suck," he demanded, and Kukui did.

When he decided his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them from the professors mouth with a pop that nearly killed him. Shit, Kukui wasn't doing anything and Guzma was still turned on anyways.

Guzma didn't ask if Kukui was ready, and instead stuck his digits as far up Kukui's ass as they would go. 

The response was beautiful. Kukui tightened around him, his whole body shaking, his eyes dilating, his breath coming in short little gasps. "Guzma," he rasped, hands fisting into his pillow. 

Guzma slowly pulled his fingers out, enjoying the way the dark skined mans shaking got worse as he did so.

"Yes?" He replied, equally as slowly pushing his fingers inside again.

"Guzma.......I want......." he could barley get the words out his mind was so lost in a lusty haze, but he had to. This was what he wanted more than anything else in the world and if he simply came just from Guzma's fingers he'd never forgive himself.

"I want....no, I need....Guzma I need.......I need to come with you inside me."

Guzma froze. Had he heard right? Did Kukui just say......what he think he just said? His fingers were out of Kukui and instead of pushing them back in he flipped the man over.

"You do?"

Kukui nodded like a bobble head. "Yes! Yes! Yes, please!" He closed his eyes and moaned. "I need you inside me." His hips bucked as he pictured it and Guzma pushed his hips back down to the mattress.

Without waisting a minute, Guzma reached to his bedside table, opened its little drawer, and pulled out the small bottle of lube he kept there. 

"You already have some?" Asked Kukui as Guzma began removing his pants. 

"Yeah. I have it for........nights I'm alone."

Kukui smiled. "Well, I promise you will have no more nights alone from now on." 

Guzma moved to kiss Kukui passionately. It was such a nice thing to say and it reminded him of just exactly why he loved Kukui so damn much. 

While lost in the kiss, Guzma applied the lube to his already aching dick and then pulled Kukui's hips towards him. 

The second Kukui felt the tip of Guzma's dick against his ass he began to squirm and moan into the kiss. 

He was so ready and willing that Guzma didn't waste any time. He pushed his way in hard and fast and--oh. Oh. Oh god.

It was perfect. Kukui was wet and warm and was clenching around Guzma's hard member like a missing puzzle piece. In his arms Kukui had completely melted, one hand on Guzma's back and the other in his hair. 

Right, right, he was supposed to move. 

Pulling back out felt like torture, but pummeling right back in was the greatest ecstasy he'd ever known. He set into a pattern, rolling his hips in time to their matched breathing and when he couldn't take it anymore, he pushed himself into Kukui, all the way to the belt. 

Kukui let out a roar and dug his nails into Guzma's shoulders. Another mark he couldn't wait to see appear. 

"Oh, did you like that?"

Beneath him Kukui nodded, panting. "Yes." His voice was strangled.

"Then let me do it again....." He pulled Kukui fast and hard onto all of him, and Kukui let out another shout. 

Guzma loved it. He loved making the love of his life scream like that. He didn't hold anything back as he began to really fuck Kukui, grunting and growling like an animal. 

The sight of Kukui was equally as amazing: strong, tan body coated in sweat, long, beautiful hair everywhere, hands gripping into Guzma like his life depended on it. 

After a particularly rough thrust, Guzma saw it as Kukui's eyes rolled back in his head. Shit. If he continued like this he might just kill the man. 

And yet, he couldn't stop. Kukui felt absolutely amazing and he was so, so close.......

Another hard thrust and again Kukui's eyes rolled back in his head, a moan escaping his lips. 

Alright, Guzma was starting to worry. He gently slapped Kukui's cheek. "Are you alright?" 

Kukui's eyes were hazy when they met with Guzma's and which another thrust they rolled back yet again. This time though, he spoke. 

"I love you."

If it wasn't for the rapidly growing heat in his abdomen, Guma would have stopped. "You......what?"

This time Kukui's eyes were clear as they locked with the Team leaders. "I love you, Guzma." 

I was the words he had always wanted to hear and he leaned down and kissed the other man. "Say it again."

"I love you. I have since we w-were y-young. Ah!"

Guzma felt it as Kukui came all over himself and he closed his eyes, tumbling into orgasam right after. 

When he had ridden out the high and finally opened his eyes again, he smiled down at a winded looking Kukui. "This is an amazing view," he said. He wouldn't trade it for anything: Kukui's tan body laid out before him, arms behind his head, ribbons of white along his lower abdomen, face flushed, that perfect hair draped over his chest, eyes smiling, mouth smiling.

"The view's pretty great from down here, too." 

Guzma felt like his face would break from all the smiling, but god damnit he was happy. Kukui pulled him down so they were lying chest to chest and kissed him once, twice, three times. 

"I'm tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep now, yeah?" 

Guzma nodded. He, too, was feeling the beginnings of sleep pull at his psyche, so he buried his face in Kukui's hair and let it take him.

The next day when he woke up before Kukui, who had his arms around him, he was glad to find that he had been right. 

He was covered in little purple bruises on his hips and shoulders. 

Love marks.


End file.
